lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:89.140.158.56/El gato de Schrödinger y LOST
Esta es una propuesta de explicación completa de la Serie LOST. Antes que acabe. No sé más que lo que he visto y lo que yo mismo he podido suponer hasta el capítulo 6x06. Si no has visto hasta ahí y lees el presente artículo, es lógico que puede ser que algo no lo hayas aún visto, aunque he intentado preservar este artículo de 'spoilers'. Con esta propuesta -la he hecho verosímil, lógica y consecuente en sí misma- de explicación de la serie LOST he intentado resolver todas las dudas, preguntas y confusiones que esta serie nos ha hecho pasar durante estas 6 temporadas. Las preguntas (planteadas por el evento LostDay Barcelona 2010) se citan en distintos puntos del texto -con propia estructura coherente-, así que las respuestas se encuentran insertadas en el texto mismo. Son: 1. '¿Qué significan los números 4,8,15,16,23,42? '''2. '¿Qué es el Humo Negro? '3. '¿Qué es la enfermedad? '4. '¿Cuales son los poderes de Walt y qué importancia tienen? '5. '¿Quien es Jacob? '6. '¿Cual es la historia de La Roca Negra? '7. '¿Qué es la estatua de los cuatro dedos? '8. '¿Con quien se queda Kate? '9. '¿Cual es la realidad en la batalla entre Ben Linus y Charles Widmore? '''10.¿Qué es la Isla? La dualidad como base de LOST La explicación parte de una contraposición dual totalmente sencilla. En nuestro ser, en nuestro interior, podríamos definirnos de muchas maneras; podríamos intentar explicarnos -en tanto que personas- en base a infinitos caminos, pero hay algo que, ya sea a lo largo de la historia de la filosofía, como de lo humano en sí, ha sido una especie de constante* para intentar hacerlo: El mundo, lo que nos rodea, se puede entender en base al esfuerzo lógico-racional del hombre y al sentido-sentimiento de fe. Lo podríamos decir simplificadamente como que lo que nos rodea, todo lo que nos rodea, es explicable según dos posibles criterios (en lo que interesa a la serie, claro): ciencia y fe. Recordemos cierta temporada inicial y la contraposición dual Sheppard-Locke en hombre de ciencia-hombre de fe. Sobre el bien y el mal (o más allá de éstos) Con ello, ya no se trata de tildar algo de bueno y algo de malo de forma absoluta. El bien y el mal son categorías relativas. El que es hombre de ciencia -por decirlo así- suele ver negativamente al hombre de fe, asímismo sea la relación inversa. Pero no es que uno sea eminentemente malo o bueno. Eso es importante para LOST, como hemos podido ver, con todo el abanico de cambios de personalidad de carácteres como por ejemplo un Sawyer, arisco estafador en los comienzos, que mutó a través de la Isla y -finalmente, en los '70- Juliet para acabar siendo alguien otro. 4. Contraposiciones duales entre personajes reales en la serie Y a partir de esta base de dualidades*, ya sea Jack-Locke (incrédulo-creyente), Jack-Sawyer, Locke-Eko (en la escotilla, incrédulo y creyente), Kelvin y Desmond (incrédulo y creyente), Linus y Widmore, Jacob y su alter ego* (creyente e incrédulo), uno puede ver que el juego al que siempre se está jugando no es sino cierta pregunta de fondo como contraposición de validez (para entender el mundo) entre la fe y la incredulidad-ante-la-fe (léase, a partir de ahora, el pragmatismo, la ciencia, etc.). Y no es que haya personajes encasillados siempre en cada uno de estos grupos, ni mucho menos. Los personajes, perdidos* justamente en el mundo -en el que no saben por qué las cosas ocurren, o si las cosas ocurren aun sin tener un por qué-, en la Isla, van dudando, confundidos, entre el creer y el no-creer, entre el intentar entender lógicamente lo que puede ocurrir en cierto momento y el dejarlo estar como algo especial o de carácter místico-mágico. 4.1. La dualidad en boca de Jack Sheppard y John Locke en la Isla Un apunte como ejemplo entre los comienzos de la serie y los comienzos de la sexta temporada: Precisamente el portavoz hombre de ciencia a inicios de la serie, Jack, hacia el final está -según parece- amparado bajo el brazo de Jacob, el epíteto* de lo irracional, de la fe 'ciega', con el que aun sin entender un por qué, uno debe hacer las cosas porque tienen que ser de tal modo, porque es el propio destino. Locke, en cambio, empezó en la isla siendo el portavoz de hombre de fe, y justamente ahora, en la sexta temporada, se nos está mostrando (poseído por esta presencia de Anti-Jacob) como el personaje pragmático, de ciencia, racional, que no cree para nada en la fe. Esquematizando, en la primera temporada: Hombre de ciencia: Jack / Hombre de fe: Locke ...un papel que se invierte durante la serie para acabar siendo: Hombre de ciencia: Locke / Hombre de fe: Jack 4.2. '''La dualidad en boca de Jack Sheppard y James 'Sawyer' Ford en la Isla (**pregunta 8) Aquí tan sólo la breve contraposición del 'bueno' y del 'malote'. Del médico y el estafador. Y la duda existencial de la chica que no sabe con qué quedarse, pues sabe que ha sido mala y que le conviene Jack pero Sawyer le tienta más como Hombre. Debería acabar con Hurley o Ben, pero me da a mí que, según mi teoría (o porque el personaje no me cae especialmente bien) acabará muriendo a manos de Claire (justo antes, naturalmente, que Kate le pueda decir que su hijo está bien a manos de su propia madre, etc. y ésta, Claire, acabe llorando la muerte de su ex-amistad. Así que nada, Kate al final no se queda con nadie, ¡seguro que muere! '''4.3. La dualidad en boca de Benjamin Linus y Charles Widmore fuera de la Isla (**pregunta 9) ¡Parecía que no tenía que llegar a este punto...! Antes que contraponer Linus y Widmore, tan sólo citar a Richard y Ben en relación a ello. Ben siempre había seguido la palabra de Jacob -de la fe-, pero sin jamás haber creído verdaderamente en ello. Hacía por hacer, sin preguntarse el por qué durante todo el tiempo había estado haciendo lo hecho. Al final, en un ataque de incredulidad acerca todo lo que había hecho -convencido por la antítesis de Jacob- mata a Jacob. ¿Creéis que podría ser por esta relación de fe-incredulidad a partir de la cuál últimamente sólo Hurley -y antes Locke-, con algún resquicio (corto) en que Ben pueden ver a Jacob? Quizá si así fuera, AntiJacob jamás podría verle, aun sí Jacob a AntiJacob (ya veréis por qué). ¿Sería un motivo por el cuál antiJacob no puede matarle con sus propias manos? También se podría explicar con que debe ser un tercero quien incida en el asunto dual -de equilibrio- para desequilibrarlo. Vayamos al grano. La dualidad en boca de Linus y Widmore, y la batalla que libran entre ellos es la misma que a todos los otros niveles de la serie. Se trata de la guerra, de la contraposición entre la fe y la no-fe. Del creer al no-creer. ¿No es Widmore el calculador -a nivel científico- que desea con estos medios volver a la Isla, de donde fue desterrado? ¿No es Ben el que sigue cual monaguillo a la figura -aquí hasta pareciera divina- de Jacob, aun sin saber en realidad -al principio que existe-? ¿No es la dualidad ciencia-vs-fe suficiente para causar toda la cantidad de problemática entre Widmore y Linus? ¿Por qué Eloise Hawking ayuda a Ben, si en principio era la mujer de Widmore? ¿Ya estará separada de él y tan sólo tuvo a Faraday como hijo con él, mientras Penny es de otra madre? ¿Qué otra madre? Illana (es una apuesta; no sabemos nada de ella y alguien tiene que ser madre de la Penélope de nuestro Desmond...!) 8. La dualidad en boca de Jacob y su antítesis como epítetos[Un epíteto, agregado, es un adjetivo o participio que resalta las características intrínsecas de un sustantivo (el frío en la nieve, el calor en el fuego, la humedad en el agua, etc.). Son muy frecuentes acompañando nombres de divinidades, reyes o personajes históricos, tales como Atenea «Pártenos» (Atenea «Virgen»), Alejandro «Magno», o Alfonso X «el Sabio»] de la contraposición en sí (de la idea) Pues podemos ver que Jacob y su compañero, su amigo (entre tantas comillas que no acabaría de escribirlas), no son personajes de la misma jerarquía que los perdidos*. Se trata, según la propuesta, de las mismas ideas personaificadas (antropomorfizadas, de forma humana, digamos) de fe y no-fe. 8.1. Jacob (**pregunta 5) ¿Por qué es Jacob visible tan sólo para los que creen en que él está ahí? ¿Por qué lo ven en momentos tan particulares en que el creer juega un papel tan importante? Recordemos: el funeral de los padres de Sawyer (pues la fe no le da sino el motivo de la propia existencia: encontrar al responsable de ello y hacerle pagar lo hecho), la boda de Jin y Sun (deseándoles una felicidad sin racionalizar, un deseo 'de fe', en la felicidad de una pareja tan peculiar como esa), la caída de Locke (y la fe en el milagro del que éste parece que tuviera fuerzas para volver a vivir), la operación fallida de Jack (y el 'empujoncito' que le recomienda para una mera chocolatina, como prueba de fe, de que las cosas buenas pueden ocurrir), etc. Jacob atrae a la gente en base a creencias que ésta gente tiene de que Jacob les ayudará, arreglará sus vidas, les dará un sentido. Jacob se ha comportado siempre desde la fe. El aparecer misteriosamente en las vidas de todos e irlos dirigiendo hacia la Isla, tocarlos, hacer milagros (revivir a Locke en la caída por la cual queda paralítico), pero jamás dice el por qué. Jamás lo dirá. No es sino el epíteto, la representación misma del que en el hombre hay cierta parte de irracionalidad, de fe ciega en el destino, en el que todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos ya la vida preescrita, y hagamos lo que hagamos (ya sea con saltos temporales o sin) no podemos cambiar nada. 8.1.1. Consecuencias de lo que hace Jacob Jacob forma parte de esa ‘cultura’ de fe, de cierta esperanza, de hacer ‘creer ciegamente sin saber por qué’; Hurley es el arquetipo de ese personaje de forma más directa, y, aunque otros diríais que Jack no formaría parte de este ‘campo’, ‘grupo’, hay que recordar cierta frase de Locke (hace MUCHO) en que, cuando Jack decía ‘Yo no soy un hombre de fe’, Locke le decía: ‘Sí que lo eres, pero aún no lo sabes’. Algo muy en el fondo de Jack tiene este carácter, aunque por la típica carcasa externa de ‘hombre racional y científico’ no quiera admitirlo. Todo lo que hace Jacob, todo lo que hace que los personajes se muevan por la fe, irracional, y no por lo racional, hace que acaben donde acaban -sea esto bueno o malo, no lo juzgaremos aquí, sino más adelante-. 8.2. '''Antítesis de Jacob ¿Por qué, por el contrario, éste no ha visitado, no se ha aparecido, jamás a ninguno de los personajes? O, más bien, ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Por qué precisamente el que no es sino la representación de lo racional que hay en nosotros, del 'espíritu científico y de lógica de la razón por encima de la fe'... ¿Por qué se nos tendría que aparecer a modo milagroso y hacernos creer en él? Éste personaje no atrae a la gente en base a creencias en fe, ciegas y sin explicar. Él promete, eso sí, en boca de John Locke (pues precisamente éste no puede tener para el mundo un cuerpo físico, y el que se nos contrapone a Jacob es tan sólo visible para Jacob -el hombre de fe que cree en su contrapuesto-, debe hablar en boca de alguien otro), querer salir de la Isla, del paraíso de fe, de los misterios. Es decir, veo que la realidad alternativa planteada en la sexta temporada es ‘como-si-Antijacob-hubiera-triumfado’, ‘como-si-Jacob-nunca-hubiera-aparecido-en-sus-vidas’. Imaginad. El mundo siendo ellos personajes que 'creen' (en la Isla, en Jacob, en los candidatos, en lo mágico y especial de la Isla) no es sino el mundo en la Isla, en que un Locke, hombre ‘de fe’, 'puede volver a andar’, ‘tiene fe en su padre’, ‘tiene fe en poder hacer el viaje de conocimiento a Australia’, pero las cosas le van más mal que bien. En cambio, parece como si ya no estuviese en contra del mundo en la realidad paralela. Es como si hubiera asumido las cosas tal y como son. Ya no es el ‘No me digas lo que no puedo hacer CREO, tengo FE, de que YO puedo‘, sino que ya acepta que ROSE le pueda decir que NO PUEDE HACERLO (el trabajo en la constructora, por ejemplo). Siendo pues antiJacob el epíteto de lo racional en el hombre (que hubiera sobrepasado la balanza por encima de Jacob, el epíteto de lo irracional en el hombre), todo queda encubierto en la misma teoría. Racionalidad, irracionalidad. No es ni bueno ni malo. Pero… ¿no os parece que se adecúa más el asunto a estas categorías? Intentad extrapolarlo a otros personajes y veréis que algo tiene de interés… '''15. El humo negro como problemática a la dualidad ciencia-fe (**pregunta 2) El álter ego de Jacob se llame Esaú, gemelo contrario a Jacob en la Biblia, Némesis, en referencia a la divinidad vengativa griega, o Osiris y Seth (y en la posterior muerte de Osiris -en 'manos' de Seth- Horus y Seth)..., en cambio, a diferencia -y contraposición- de Jacob, representaría la incredulidad, el no tener fe-esperanza en el hombre, el que analiza meramente al hombre. Se le considera juez, juzgador mediante el humo negro -su forma digamos no humana-, como juez castigador a la fe, a los que siguen a Jacob. ¿Un sistema de seguridad de la Isla? ¿No será el cómo una persona de fe imagina al ser maligno que induce a las personas a no-creer (aun siendo en pro del conocimiento y la ciencia)? ¿Es malo el humo negro? ¿Es bueno? Estas preguntas, como tales, en esta propuesta de explicación, ya no tienen sentido. El Humo Negro es la representación del mal para los que creen en que éste existe como fuerza sobrenatural. No les hace nada a los que no tienen miedo y piensan con laL razón. Pero nótese, la razón no es mala. Éste espíritu anti-creyente no es vengativo y destructor a no ser que sea -precisamente- para los que creen, para los hombres de fe. Según los puntos de vista, como dije antes. 15.1. La barrera sónica Este sistema de seguridad, de protección... ¿a quién sirve, según lo dicho? Justamente a quién cree en que lo malvado existe ahí fuera. Es el miedo mismo ante la posibilidad de que exista algo sobrenatural en la selva, es el miedo mismo, desde la fe, al no poder explicar desde la razón ciertos aspectos de la Isla. Vendría a ser, en este sentido, el mismo tipo de protección que un niño hace ocultando su cabeza bajo la manta de la cama. Tapándose bien, para que el -aquí viene la creencia- monstruo debajo de la cama no pueda verle y atraparlo. El monstruo del Humo Negro, pues, no es sino ésta creencia, y, para ello, la barrera de seguridad no es sino el 'quedarse tranquilo' de los creyentes pensando que están a salvo. 15.2. Las cenizas Este segundo sistema de protección parece, en contraposición al otro, más tecnológico, más místico y casi de libro de rituales. Sería el rodearse con una línea para que el espacio interior quedase 'a salvo' de lo misterioso, del miedo, del Humo negro (con todo lo que ya hemos dicho de él). 15.3. La enfermedad (**pregunta 3) Sigamos. ¿Qué es este proceso según el cuál el creyente, el férreo seguidor de Jacob (Dogen en el Templo, por ejemplo) tilda de enfermo a aquel que se desvía del camino acordado? ¿Qué es la enfermedad sino la desilusión, el proceso de crédulo a incrédulo? De ahí que quieran desterrar a Sayid, a tratarle como un malo (recordemos, puntos de vista, relativos, no absolutos). 16. Los candidatos y los números desde lo crédulo e incrédulo '''(**pregunta 1) Teníamos que conocer dos lugares muy peculiares de la Isla para saber qué son los números, en qué consistía su gracia, su misterio. Aún siguen despertando ciertas preguntas, ahora que la serie aún no ha acabado, pero en base a lo que ya he explicado y al motivo o explicación lógico-coherente que querría dar a la serie (almenos la explicación que ahora mismo se me ocurre) ¿No serán los candidatos aquellos que mantienen en su interior la fe en que la Isla es un espacio especial a ser protegido? Tan sólo pensemos… ¿qué es lo que quiere Jacob y qué es lo que quiere su antítesis? Jacob quiere ’salvar’ la Isla. Su antítesis afirma que no hay nada que salvar en ella. Sin juzgar si ‘hay’ o ‘no hay’ algo por lo que valga la pena ’salvar’ o ‘proteger’ la isla, ¿no se trata, de nuevo, de la contraposición primigenia -primera- entre el ‘crédulo’ y el ‘incrédulo’? La antítesis de Jacob sólo desea regresar a casa. No hay NADA que le haga sentir que la isla sea algo especial. Jacob, en cambio, tan sólo desea encontrar un ’sucesor’ en la tarea de protección de lo que él cree que tiene algo especial a ser conservado. Para Jacob, las 360 opciones de candidato, se verían según ‘los que faltan’, teniendo la fe -positiva- de que alguno de ellos podrá ser ‘candidato’ para ‘proteger’ lo que tiene la isla (sea lo que fuere). Para su antítesis, las 360 opciones tan sólo se verían como ‘los que faltan para ser ‘tachados’ de la posibilidad de que haya un protector de tal espacio. Podríamos verlo como que son el dolor de cabeza por el cuál el AntiJacob no tiene la posibilidad de volver a casa. Representaría él la no-fe en que algo bueno tenga que llegar. El 4, John Locke, el 8, Hugo Reyes, el 15, James Ford, el 16, Sayid Jarrah, el 23, Jack Sheppard y el 42, Jin-o-Sun Kwon, son los candidatos de Jacob. Los que trae a la Isla -según lo dicho- para 'salvarla'; bueno, mejor dicho, para salvar la misma fe en ella, en que la Isla es. Por lo visto, por el momento, tan sólo quedan Hugo y Jack como aún-fieles-a-Jacob. Los números son denominadores de personas, éstas son 6 de 360 posibilidades. ¿Son las que Jacob escogió entre todas? No. Son las que, a momento de la serie, únicas que quedan viables en tanto que gente que puede servir para ello. Entraríamos ya en el tópico discurso de los candidatos como gente de corazón noble que bien podría servir pero no me gustaría ver en la serie. Los números son números. Designan a estos 6 personajes por un bucle temporal cerrado. En los '70, un Hugo dice unos números que después se encontrará tras el accidente del Oceanic, que serán precisamente aquellos con los que ganó la lotería, los números de la mala suerte que aquel loco en el psiquiátrico, Leonard Simms, repetía sin parar. Éste, a su vez, en el '88, oyó los números, al igual que Rousseau, de una transmisión radiofónica, probablemente de la iniciativa Dharma. ¿Por qué esos números? Me aventuro a decir que tienen algo que ver con la historia de la Isla. Aunque realmente lo interesante es que poco importan en sí. Tan sólo importa que Jacob les dé un carácter místico-mágico y su Némesis un carácter aleatorio y casual, sin ningún tipo más de interés que 6 de los 360 posibles. ¿Tendrá razón al final uno u otro, sobre tales números? En el punto siguiente, analizando la historia de la Isla, veremos qué significan los números y a qué se refieren... '''16.1. ¿Los niños como candidatos? (**pregunta 4) Otro candidato del que se habló es Walt Lloyd, hijo de Michael, por sus poderes especiales, así como del secuestro indiscriminado de los niños por los Otros -a orden de Jacob, por lo que ahora sabemos o creemos-. En esta teoría, los niños, en tanto que personas de más fe en el mundo y menos desengaño, son especiales para Jacob. Aún la curiosidad que puedan sentir por la razón sienten la misma por la fe. Y eso les deja como en equilibrio, de fácil convencimiento. Por ello no creo que Walt tenga mucho más que añadir a la serie. Eso sí, de la imposible fertilización de mujeres en la Isla, de ahí también podríamos ver un motivo en ésta posible 'entrometida' presencia de los niños a la Isla (¿para el Némesis de Jacob o para Jacob mismo?) 23. La Historia de la Isla Hablando de las distintas épocas que hemos podido suponer, tanto en la Isla como fuera de ella, destacaría: 23.1. Tiempos antiguos (**pregunta 7) No hace falta demasiada lucidez para las constantes referencias al mundo egipcio que se nos plantean a menudo (en especial en las últimas temporadas). Lo que es importante en LOST, así como en la investigación histórica, es el hecho de que no se puede mirar algo lejano con los ojos de uno, desde lo lejano. Se tiene que intentar mirar con los propios ojos del que allí-ya-está. Si se habla de los egipcios, no se puede pensar en términos modernos, ni griegos, y viceversa. En este caso, puede ser que la estatua de la diosa de la fertilidad egipcia que, alzándose con sus cuatro dedos en cada uno de los pies, Tueris, fue destruida por la bomba de hidrógeno en 1977 quedando únicamente la parte inferior. La divinidad egipcia, arrasada, anularía la fertilidad en la isla a partir de entonces. 23.1.1. El Templo y el Juicio de Osiris Otro tema de más interés aún es el del Templo. Allí donde se juzga a Benjamin Linus por la culpable responsabilidad de haber asesinado a su propia hija Alex, quien, presente en el juicio, le culpa de todo lo que ha hecho. Este tema me interesa en especial a nivel de una lectura del libro de los muertos egipcio que leí hace tiempo. En él se cuenta que una vez alguien muere, debe presentarse ante el juicio de Osiris, encabezado por 42 divinidades, cuya función es escuchar al muerto decir si ha cumplido o no cada una de las leyes que cada una de ellas representan. Las figuras divinas, estáticas, no hablan. Atienden, esperan a que la propia persona se juzgue inocente o culpable de lo que ha hecho en vida. Ahí hay el Humo Negro, sí. Pero si recordamos de nuevo lo que es, el ansia de validez humana, la 'parte' de nosotros que nos empuja a buscar la verdad (y no aguardar a los postulados de una fe que no calma ese sentimiento de confusión ante lo desconocido). El Juicio de Osiris, en la Sala de la Doble Maat (http://recopilandofragmentos.blogspot.com/2009/12/la-sala-de-la-doble-maat.html), no es sino el propio juicio de uno ante sí mismo. No hay aquí la relación cristiana Dios-Hombre, ante el Juicio Final, en que el Dios ya-castiga (o premia) al muerto. El Dios Egipcio no juzga, aguarda; espera a que uno se juzgue por sí sólo. Racionalmente. De ahí que el Humo Negro (lo que los creyentes en lo que Jacob es ven en lo racional, en lo pragmático de su antítesis, Antijacob) esté ahí presente. Mostrando la verdad. Solamente a los espíritus cuyos actos pasados terrenales (conciencia y moralmente, representados por un corazón) pesaban igual que el Maat (la armonía cósmica, representada simbólicamente por una pluma) les era permitido comenzar un largo y peligroso viaje al Aaru, una especie de conjunto de islas paradisíacas en el imaginario egipcio para disfrutar allí placenteramente por toda la eternidad. Pero la vida nueva que comienza después de un juicio favorable no es, al principio, mejor o más espiritual que la vida en la tierra. El justo sigue siendo un caminante en un viaje largo y difícil para lograr alcanzar la dicha y seguridad en los fértiles campos de Aaru. En este viaje estaba expuesto a múltiples peligros y, para evitarlos, el espíritu del difunto dependía de la energía y conocimientos que hubiera adquirido en la vida pasada, y de las palabras mágicas registradas en el libro de los muertos. Sea dicho, como podréis leer en el blog que he citado hace un par de frases que hay 42 divinidades en este 'Juicio'. No más. Y, evidentemente, las divinidades con los números tienen interés para ser leídas; he vinculado la sentencia del juicio egipcio con el número y el personaje al cuál, según las listas de Jacob y su Némesis, corresponden: 4 (John Locke)- ¡Oh Devorador de sombras, que sales de la caverna! No robé. 8 (Hugo Reyes)- ¡Oh Incandescente, que sales de Khetkhet!. No robé los bienes de ningún dios. 15 (James Ford)- ¡Oh Señor de Justicia, que sales de Maaty! No robé pan. 16 (Sayid Jarrah)- ¡Oh Errante, que sales de Bubastis! No me entrometí en cosas ajenas. 23 (Jack Sheppard)- ¡Oh El confidente de disturbios, que sales del Lugar santo! No me dejé arrastrar por las palabras. 42 ( Jin-Sun Kwon)- ¡Oh In-dief, que sales de la Necrópolis! No calumnié a dios en mi ciudad. Diré, con ello, que todas las sentencias tienen un vínculo en especial con la serie. La referencia al 'Devorador de sombras que sale de la caverna, el señor de la justicia, el errante, el confidente de disturbios, etc.', todo se nos aparece como esta medida 'equilibrante' de la dualidad Jacob-antiJacob. Aun así, centrándonos en los personajes. ¿Hugo Reyes, los bienes de ningún dios... quizá no son los números y toda su suerte-desdicha (lotería y mala suerte adjunta)? ¿No son esa serie de números propiedad de Jacob-y-su-contrapuesto? ¿No es Sawyer aquel que hurtó lo más básico en su relación con Cassidy (la madre de Clementine) -la confianza-? ¿No es Sayid aquel que erró en su vida entrometiéndose en los secretos de otros, interrogándoles? ¿Y Jack, no es aquel que ante todo lo que decía su padre se dejaba arrastrar (ya fuera hacia el alcohol, la ira, etc.)? ¿Calumniar a Jacob en su ciudad...Kwon? ¡quizá no ha llegado aún ese momento! Pero imagino que alguno de los dos maldice la existencia de Jacob por todo el tiempo que la pareja ha tenido que estar separada... La única duda que quedaría, sería la de John Locke ante el 'no robé', puesto que Locke es el personaje antitético al que cometió tal sentencia. Quizá por ello es aquel a quien posee el espíritu verdadero, el epíteto de lo científico-racional. Se trata del único candidato (aunque debiera de parecer Jack y aunque AntiJacob lo tache de 'su' lista) que salvaría su propio juicio. ¿Quién, aún así, es Wallace, el número 108 de la rueda del faro? Se comenta raramente que es Desmond Hume. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pues, aun llamarse Hume de apellido, es aquel personaje que cumple con todo lo que la suma de las sentencias dicen, Wallace es un apellido sumamente escocés -su patria- y, lo más importante, tiene motivos para ocultar su verdadero nombre (a modo de protección de lo que sabe, quiere, y esconde ante Charles Widmore, que no aprueba su relación con Penny). Por eso, según Jacob, tiene que volver a llegar. Cada vez hay menos candidatos (cosa que significa que la ciencia está ganando terreno a la fe en los personajes de la Isla) para Jacob, pero la llegada de Desmond, cargado de fe (¿quién sino abandonaría tantas veces a su amor ideal para ir a una Isla porque se tratase del Destino?) 23.2. La Roca Negra (**pregunta 6) Volvamos a la Historia de la Isla. Tras las múltiples referencias egipcias, ya dilatadamente expuestas, debería comentar acerca de cuál es el siguiente estado -en época- de la Isla. Éste es por ahí al siglo XIX (1845-52) en que un barco, tal como recordaremos un poco más adelante, llega a la Isla, en la cuál ya habitan Jacob y su Némesis. En él viajan multitud de hombres, sometidos a la jefatura de un tal Magnus Hanso (el propietario del diario que Charles Widmore compraría... los otros tripulantes (cuyos apellidos, principalmente españoles, pueden leerse en la rueda del faro), entre ellos un tal Ricardo Alpertus, esclavizado en el barco ("Qué bien que te sienta estar sin esas cadenas, Richard" -le dice el antiJacob en forma de Locke a éste). Seguramente, atraídos por Jacob, por la fe de encontrar en la Isla algo especial, la esperanza-fe en que habrá algo en la Isla, aun, contrariado por su antítesis por el 'conocimiento' de que tales nuevos habitantes volverán a destruir, a corromperse, de forma que "siempre termina igual" -según dice el Némesis de Jacob a Jacob (es decir, que la corrupción y destrucción ya pudo pasar a tiempos egipcios, anteriores). 23.3. Los años 1950's Llegada de nuestros amigos con un viaje en el tiempo hacia la que sería la propuesta de Daniel Faraday de explosionar la bomba de hidrógeno para cambiar la constitución del pasado para que en el futuro todo fuera de otro modo. Según Juliet, funcionó. Lo habían conseguido, aunque desde allí, la Isla, no puedan verlo. No podrán verlo hasta que no salgan de ella. 23.4. Los años 1970's Se crea la iniciativa DHARMA (Department of Heuristics And Research on Material Applications Initiative) y nuestros archiconocidos acaban llegando con viajes temporales y el vuelo Ajira y se -mafiosamente- apuntarán a la iniciativa. 23.5. Los años 1980's Jin queda relegado a este espacio del tiempo y tendrá que esperar una veintena de años (entre Dharma y demás) para volver al 'presente'. 23.6. Actualidad (el corpus general de la serie) 23.7. Futuro-s (será explicado con posterioridad) 42. La Isla (**pregunta 10) Recordemos, con este tema, la charla entre Jacob y su antítesis en la playa, sobre los ‘nuevos habitantes de la isla’ que venían en la Roca Negra, ese barco que se acercaba por el horizonte: J: Imagino que estás aquí por el barco. AJ: Así es. ¿Cómo encontraron la isla? J: Tendrás que preguntarles cuando lleguen. AJ: No tengo que preguntarles. Tú los trajiste aquí. Quieres probar que me equivoco. J: Estás equivocado. AJ: ¿Lo estoy? Vienen, pelean, destruyen y se corrompen. Siempre termina igual. J: Sólo termina una vez. Todo lo que sucede antes de eso es sólo progreso. AJ: ¿Tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de matarte? J: Sí. AJ: Uno de estos días, tarde o temprano, voy a encontrar la forma, amigo mío. J: Cuando la encuentres, estaré aquí mismo. AJ: Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Jacob. J: Lo mismo digo. Parece en esta conversa, ahora que la remiro-releo, que algo muy de base hay en una apuesta entre estos dos personajes. AntiJacob le dice a Jacob que éste se equivoca: para demostrarlo, cita que ‘a la que vienen, destruyen, corrompen, pelean, etc.’. De esto es de lo que se trata. La rivalidad entre la fe crédula de que alguna vez -futura, en el momento en que hablan- no acabarán destruyendo y corrompiendo, y, por lo tanto, todo lo anterior ha sido el 'transcurso'; no hay tiempo cíclico posible, sino que todo lo que ocurre -malo o no- ocurre en motivo de que hay ‘un final posible’ -y bueno (para la fe, para Jacob)-. Su Némesis, en cambio, se opone a ello de forma negativa -desde la incredulidad- en la bondad general del hombre. Todo lo que ocurre -malo, según parece- es el motivo por el cuál éste no entiende -y se posiciona contrariado a ello- por qué Jacob se empeña a guiar a nuevos habitantes a la isla. Y, lo que es la misma pregunta, por qué la fe, Jacob, se empeña en creer que esos personajes, perdidos, salvarán la Isla, su destino, y que en ella, éstos deberían acabar haciendo el bien. Aún así, el motivo por el cuál la antítesis de Jacob no puede abandonar la Isla -aunque lo quiera por encima de todo- parece ser justamente la aún-presencia-de-Jacob (de fe en la Isla), este vínculo que lo une con Jacob hasta el ‘final’ (hasta el momento-día en que la rueda de los 360º se haya resuelto): Cada vez quedan menos personajes tachados (y el tachado significa su incapacidad de fe en la isla, de fe ciega -buena, por decirlo así- del hombre); ¿por qué en la Cueva de AntiJacob están los números-nombres tachados? A ambos les importa lo de los números, no se trata un mero juego de Jacob: AntiJacob, la 'fe' en la razón, desea que nadie crea en la Isla. Puesto que, en el momento en que alguien cree aún en la Isla -por influencia de Jacob-, en su existencia y en sus características, él no puede partir. Mi propuesta, un poco alocada quizá pero al fin y al cabo lógica con todo el discurso hasta ahora, es la siguiente: La Isla no es sino una posibilidad espacial-temporal. No se trata de viajes en el tiempo, de movimientos de realidades alternativas; se trata de posibilidades según las cuales uno ha tomado ciertas decisiones en la vida y ha-acabado-tal o ha-acabado-cuál. La Isla no es sino la posibilidad espacio-temporal, el mundo existente para esta serie de personajes, ante la -también posibilidad- del ser supervivientes de un vuelo accidentado en una isla en medio del mar. No estoy diciendo que sea falsa. Ni que la realidad alternativa que nos están planteando en la sexta temporada sea falsa. Mi propuesta es que tales realidades penden, cuelgan, dependen, precisamente del camino que uno haya tomado en la vida, tanto por lo que se refiere a acciones físicas como psíquicas. Lo que uno cree y lo que uno no quiere creer condicionan naturalmente (y lógicamente) la realidad que uno percibe del mundo. La Isla es la realidad (atención, muchos verbos) que habría habido de poder pasar en unas ciertas circunstancias dadas, las cuales son tan plausibles y reales como aquellas en las que la Isla se encuentra en el fondo del mar. ¿Es a causa del accidente o no, esta realidad? No se trata de esto, diría yo. Se trata de que, ya sea desde el pasado o desde el presente, las acciones, pensamientos y sentimientos de cada uno le han llevado a un caso particular de realidad posible -conjunta con otros en que esta realidad plausible coincide-; hombres de fe, hombres de ciencia, todos somos un poco de cada una. Todos hemos soñado alguna vez que un avión estrellado, cae en una Isla desierta, llena de misterios, escondidos en la selva, con eventos mágicos y de poca lógica, aun tenemos también esa otra parte de la balanza desde la que uno no cree esta posibilidad. 42.1. Concluyendo Así pues, me gustaría insistir en que lo ocurrido en la Isla no es un sueño. La realidad alternativa, tampoco es un sueño. Los viajes en el tiempo, flashbacks y flashforwards, no son sueños. Y menos, de alguien particular. Lo hecho, como decían, hecho está. Diría yo más, lo vivido, vivido está. Pero sí que es cierto que: a) Accidente del vuelo Oceanic 815 y vida en la Isla (ya sea en los '70, con Dharma, o tras el accidente) b) Accidente del vuelo Oceanic 815 y los 6 de Oceanic (y su realidad 'posible' tras regresar al mundo) c) No-accidente del vuelo Oceanic 815 (realidad 'alternativa' de la sexta temporada) Tales posibilidades de vida, tales realidades son posibles por igual -porcentualmente- en la serie. Para los personajes, la serie de desarrollos de sus vidas personales, sus miedos, su ansia de saber la verdad, su miedo a no saber la verdad, les acercan a este mundo de la Isla. Pero ni como sueño ni como única realidad vital. Ocurren lógica pero no temporalmente, todas a la vez. 108. El Gato de Schrödinger '''(**pregunta 10, ahora en serio) La Isla es lo mismo que la Caja del gato de Schrödinger, paradigma propuesto por el físico austríaco Erwin Schrödinger el año 1935 para explicar uno de los aspectos más in-creíbles de la mecánica cuántica. Nos plantea un sistema formado por una caja cerrada, opaca, que contiene un gato y una botella de gas venenoso en su interior. También en el interior de la caja se encuentra una partícula radioactiva con un 50% de probabilidades de desintegrarse en un tiempo dado y un dispositivo tal que, si la partícula susodicha se desintegra, se rompe la botella y el gato muere. Al depender todo el sistema del estado final de un único átomo que actúa según las leyes de la mecánica cuántica, tanto la partícula como la vida del gato estarán sometidos a ellas. Hasta aquí no hay problema. Es más, de acuerdo a dichas leyes, el sistema gato-dispositivo no puede separarse en sus componentes originales (gato y dispositivo) a menos que se haga una medición sobre el sistema. El sistema gato-dispositivo están entrelazados, es uno, un único, indivisible. De aquí surgen montones de interpretaciones con consecuencias variopintas, pero para LOST tan sólo me interesa citar dos: Siguiendo la interpretación de Copenhagen, la más habitual y conocida: mientras no abramos la caja, el sistema, descrito por una función concreta, tiene aspectos de un gato vivo y aspectos de un gato muerto, por tanto, sólo podemos predicar sobre la potencialidad del estado final del gato y nada del propio gato. En el momento en que abramos la caja, la sola acción de observar modifica el estado del sistema tal que ahora observamos un gato vivo o un gato muerto. Esto se debe a una propiedad física llamada superposición cuántica que explica que el comportamiento de las partículas a nivel subatómico no puede ser determinado por una regla estricta que defina su función de onda. La física cuántica postula que la pregunta sobre la vida del gato sólo puede responderse probabilísticamente. De ahí todo lo que he dicho sobre las realidades posibles-probables. Y ahora la segunda, la interpretación de los 'muchos mundos', 'universos paralelos', que, la verdad, es la que más chicha puede dar a la serie; formulada en 1957 por Hught Everett, añade que: Cada evento que se produce es un punto de ramificación. El gato sigue estando vivo y muerto a la vez pero en ramas diferentes del universo, todas las cuales son reales, pero incapaces de interaccionar entre sí debido a la decoherencia cuántica. Cuando el observador abre la caja, él mismo se entrelaza con el gato de manera diferente el cada rama, de manera que se forman nuevos estados correspondientes al estado "observador-gato-vivo" y "observador-gato-muerto". En cada rama la función (de onda conjunta) ha colapsado a un resultado diferente y en realidad el "colapso" no supone un problema porque estamos precisamente en la rama del universo en el que la función (de onda) pareció colapsar a lo que observamos. Cada estado del observador esta entrelazado o unido con el del gato en su propia rama del universo, así que la "observación del estado del gato" y el "estado del gato" coinciden y se corresponden la una con la otra. Por tanto, no ha habido en realidad un colapso de la función de onda a un único estado. He aquí el qué es la Isla. El qué son las realidades alternativas, los movimientos en el tiempo, los flash-backs, los flash-forwards... He aquí la Isla, una de las ramificaciones posibles por incoherencia en base al conjunto, a la serie, de eventos, de 'accidentes' o 'hechos', que han acontecido de forma diversa a la vida de los personajes. Ya sea en base a la búsqueda de la verdad desde un punto de vista más irracional y de fe u otro más cercano a la búsqueda propia desde la razón humana, más pesimista que la fe, a priori, pero con más frutos al fin y al cabo, a posteriori. '''Angel Menargues (Angel86 en foro) '-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Hay que tener en cuenta que la paradoja del gato de Schrödinger es un EXPERIMENTO MENTAL CUÁNTICO, y por tanto el verbo "ser" se convierte en "tiene la misma probabilidad de".A nivel microscópico (y en física cuántica) es un proceso "usual",la paradoja surge cuando intentamos llevar el razonamiento al nivel macroscópico. Categoría:Ciencia Categoría:Teorías